The use of cellular telephones and other types of portable wireless electronic devices (e.g., wireless personal digital assistants such as Blackberry®, TREO®) is becoming more ubiquitous in day-to-day transactions and in other activities. For instance, many cellular telephones are provided with a display screen that allows their users to view content from the Internet or from other sources. Further, many cellular telephones are provided with a built-in camera or other imaging component that allows their users to capture images of objects and to view the captured images on the display screen.
One example of an object that can be captured and viewed in a display screen of a portable electronic device (such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant or player such as IPOD®) is a machine-readable symbol affixed on an item. The automatic data collection (ADC) arts include numerous systems for representing information in machine-readable form. For example, a variety of symbologies exist for representing information in barcode symbols, matrix or area code symbols, and/or stacked symbols. A symbology typically refers to a set of machine-readable symbol characters, some of which are mapped to a set of human-recognizable symbols such as alphabetic characters and/or numeric values. Machine-readable symbols are typically comprised of machine-readable symbol characters selected from the particular symbology to encode information. Machine-readable symbols typically encode information about an object on which the machine-readable symbol is printed, etched, carried or attached to, for example, via packaging or a tag.
Barcode symbols are a common one-dimensional (1D) form of machine-readable symbols. Barcode symbols typically comprise a pattern of vertical bars of various widths separated by spaces of various widths, with information encoded in the relative thickness of the bars and/or spaces, each of which have different light reflecting properties. One-dimensional barcode symbols require a relatively large space to convey a small amount of data.
Two-dimensional symbologies have been developed to increase the data density of machine-readable symbols. Some examples of two-dimensional symbologies include stacked code symbologies. Stacked code symbologies may be employed where length limitations undesirably limit the amount of information in the machine-readable symbol. Stacked code symbols typically employ several lines of vertically stacked one-dimensional symbols. The increase in information density is realized by reducing or eliminating the space that would typically be required between individual barcode symbols.
Some other examples of two-dimensional symbologies include matrix or area code symbologies (hereinafter “matrix code”). A matrix code symbol typically has a two-dimensional perimeter, and comprises a number of geometric elements distributed in a pattern within the perimeter. The perimeter may, for example, be generally square, rectangular or round. The geometric elements may, for example, be square, round, or polygonal, for example hexagonal. The two-dimensional nature of such a machine-readable symbol allows more information to be encoded in a given area than a one-dimensional barcode symbol.
The various above-described machine-readable symbols may or may not also employ color to increase information density.
A variety of machine-readable symbol readers for reading machine-readable symbols are known. Machine-readable symbol readers typically employ one of two fundamental approaches, scanning or imaging.
In scanning, a focused beam of light is scanned across the machine-readable symbol, and light reflected from and modulated by the machine-readable symbol is received by the reader and demodulated. With some readers, the machine-readable symbol is moved past the reader, with other readers the reader is moved past the machine-readable symbol, and still other readers move the beam of light across the machine-readable symbol while the reader and machine-readable symbol remain approximately fixed with respect to one another. Demodulation typically includes an analog-to-digital conversion and a decoding of the resulting digital signal.
Scanning-type machine-readable symbol readers typically employ a source of coherent light such as a laser diode to produce a beam, and employ a beam deflection system such as a rotating multi-faceted prism or oscillating mirror to scan the resulting beam across the machine-readable symbols. Conventional laser scanning systems employ progressive symbol sampling.
In imaging, the machine-readable symbol reader may flood the machine-readable symbol with light, or may rely on ambient lighting. A one-dimensional (linear) or two-dimensional image (2D) capture device or imager such as a charge coupled device (CCD) array captures a digital image of the illuminated machine-readable symbol, typically by electronically sampling or scanning the pixels of the two-dimensional image capture device. The captured image is then decoded, typically without the need to perform an analog to digital conversion.
A two-dimensional machine-readable symbol reader system may convert, for example, two-dimensional symbols into pixels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,852 issued to Krishnan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,883 issued to Batterman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,974 issued to Ackley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,944 issued to Manine, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,930 issued to Massieu, et al.
With regards to the portable electronic devices discussed above that have a display screen, the display screen may present an image of a machine-readable symbol that has been captured by the built-in camera. Alternatively or additionally, the image of the machine-readable symbol may be an attached file from an email, a locally stored image file, an image from an Internet web site, a live broadcast image, or any other type of image that can be presented on the display screen.